


Girly

by LujuriousDeath



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, M/M, makeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 18:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18238397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LujuriousDeath/pseuds/LujuriousDeath
Summary: “Bokuto-san, do you think I have a girly ass?”“…what?”One of his classmates comments on his ass being ‘like a girl’s’, and Akaashi couldn’t shake the question mark that settled over his head.And Bokuto is the one that have to suffer through it.





	Girly

**Author's Note:**

> So, I love Akaashi's thighs and my sister told me he looks as if he would have a nice ass. And my brain, a few days later, thought what if Akaashi had an ass like a girl's (and was in a dress/skirt, but I'll save that one for later).
> 
> So, yeah, this is the result of my midnight brainstorming.
> 
> Please, enjoy this small oneshot!

Akaashi wasn’t one to deliberately pry on other people’s conversation, but when his name was mentioned by one of his classmates during those rare days where he wasn’t eating lunch with Bokuto, curiosity got the best of him.

They were talking about their female classmates. More specifically, their asses. And one of them asked if his ass would qualify.

“Why?” he asked, drumming his chopsticks against the small container on his desk. “I’m not a girl.”

“Akaashi-kun!” the one that suggested him nearly screamed, he looked genuinely surprised. “I didn’t knew you were still here, sorry.”

Akaashi hummed, not changing his expression. “Please, answer my question.”

“Ah, well… you see… I-I always thought you have a nice ass… you know, like a girl’s…”

He was impossible red by the time he ended his explanation. His friends were laughing their asses off and one of them slapped him on the shoulder.

“Dude, that’s so gay!”

Akaashi resumed to eating his lunch, now with a huge question mark loomed over his head. Does his ass really look like a girl’s?

He was used to be called pretty by not only his teammates and classmates, but by girls and some boys from other classes and grades too.

Wasn’t _pretty_ a compliment used for girls? Does he look like a girl?

It’s not like it bother him. If people think he looks like a girl, it would only help to boost up his self-esteem. He thought girls were beautiful, even if he wasn’t attracted to them, at least most of them were aesthetically pleasant to the eye. If people though he looked like a girl, then that mean he was aesthetically pleasant to them.

Maybe his reasoning didn’t make that much sense, but he already knows how to use the _past perfect_ and _present progressive_ and he needed something to distract his mind so he won’t be bored during English class.

 

During practice, he tried to keep the questions at the back of his mind. Or that was the plan, because as soon as he stepped into the gym, Bokuto’s yells filled his ears and the questions changed slightly.

_Does Bokuto-san thinks I have a girl’s ass?_

He had told Akaashi that he was, and he quotes, “the prettiest setter on earth”. Does that means Bokuto thinks he looks like a girl?

Huh.

His tosses were neat as always and Bokuto’s spikes were just as powerful. Practice went on as it normally does, until they have a break, when Akaashi just couldn’t keep his mind from filtering through his mouth anymore.

“Bokuto-san, do you think I have a girly ass?”

The whole gym got silent. He was sure he heard Konoha muttering about how done he was with this shit, Komi nearly died when he choked on his water, and Sarukui, who was going to ask Konoha something, suddenly remembered he left something important on the other side of the gym.

Bokuto was shocked, his brain cells dying slowly one by one while trying to properly process what the setter had just asked and why. In his dumbed stated he could only blurt out one thing properly.

“…what?”

“You’ve heard me, do I?”

“We-well…”

Akaashi frowned and cursed mentally when their coach blew the whistle and urge them to continue practice.

Bokuto was saved by the bell this time, but Akaashi was going to have his answer one way or another.

 

As always, Bokuto stayed until late to practice, and this time the setter indulged him even when all the others flew out of the gym and into the club room as fast as they could. But Akaashi didn’t mind and more now than ever that he have a reason to stay. Now that they were alone, nobody would interrupt them.

“Bokuto-san,” he called when they sat aside to rest for a minute and drink water. The older was sitting on the floor while Akaashi was on the bench. “You never answered my question.”

“What question, ‘Kaashi?”

“Do you think my ass is girly?”

Bokuto face turned impossibly red and he averted his eyes. “Why’re you asking?”

“A boy in my class said that, I don’t care what they think, but I want to know your opinion.”

Bokuto’s turned to him, his golden eyes shining with something akin to when he got to tore through a powerful block, a grin slowly appearing on his face. The older moved until he was between Akaashi’s thighs, hugging his hips without standing from the ground. He let his chin rest on the raven haired abdomen to look up at him.

“I think you’re gorgeous, so pretty, your hips are beautiful, your thighs are awesome, and your ass is perfect as it is.”

Now it was turn for Akaashi to blush. A small smile forced its way to his face and Akaashi takes Bokuto’s face between his hands and bend over to kiss him, an innocent almost butterfly kiss on the lips.

The white haired teen stood up to sat on the bench to pull the setter onto his lap so he could take the lead and deepen the kiss until they were full on making out on the gym bench, chapped lips moving against softer lips, tongues intertwining and saliva dripping between smacking sounds. Akaashi’s long fingers pressed Bokuto’s strong, muscular biceps and he was grinding his hips down guided by Bokuto’s hands keeping a tight grip on his ass, occasionally sliding down to his thighs.

When they pull apart to breath, the wing spiker attacked Akaashi’s neck.

“Bokuto… we’re still in the gym.”

At that, Bokuto separate from Akaashi’s neck at record speed. “Shit, true, I totally forgot.”

They take a time apart to calm down and then went to change to go home, as it was too late already.

As they walked side by side, Akaashi remembered something. “You never answered me. Is it?”

“Honestly? Kinda, but that’s good, because I can grab it whenever we make out.” Akaashi rolled his eyes at the smug grin on Bokuto’s face. What was he expecting, really?

 _So, my ass is girly after all_ , he thought, uninterested. He shrugged and continues hearing Bokuto tell some anecdote about his day.

**Author's Note:**

> I need to draw these two making out.
> 
> I want a pocket Akaashi and a pocket Bokuto, I would carry them with me everywhere.
> 
> I hope you liked it, give some love if you did and don't forget to tell me your opinion, please!
> 
> If you reach here you can take a little pocket Haikyuu character!  
> ~Love, LD.


End file.
